


Stay.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: King Baekhyun, Lord Chanyeol, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to stay more than anything else.





	Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

“I want them out!” Baekhyun exclaims, swirling his body around to face his servants.

“But Your Majesty, Lord Park is─”

“And I am your bloody King!” Baekhyun takes a step closer to the man. He’s taller than him, but the King’s presence is intimidating and his piercing blue eyes terrifying. “Out. Both of them. Now.” He spits the words out, gritting his teeth and his breathing raging.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The man gulps, bowing his head and turns around to leave.

Baekhyun regains his composure, fixing his navy blue jacket while he watches his advisor storming out of the room.

“I don’t know what your problem is, brother. The whole country knows of Lord Park’s special… preferences. No one seems to care about it but you.” Kyungsoo teases him. He’s sitting on one of the couches, his left leg propped up his right knee and a glass of scotch in his hand. The rascal is grinning and it irks Baekhyun to no end. “May I ask why─”

“No, you may not.” Baekhyun glares at him. “I simply will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my palace.”

“So… this has nothing to do with Lord Park’s insanely attractive companion, right?” Kyungsoo asks. He brings the glass up and presses it against his lips to hide the mocking smile.

“What are you even trying to imply?” Baekhyun grumbles. “Now, listen to me, brother, I will not─”

The doors of the room abruptly open, interrupting the king. Baekhyun looks up and Kyungsoo’s grin widens.

“A word with His Majesty.” The man barges in, ignoring the calls of his name and the disapproving looks thrown at him

“I’m sorry, my King. I couldn’t─”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun speaks, following with his eyes at the angry man approaching him at a fast pace.

“I would like to speak with the King. In private.” Lord Park’s eyes are fixed on Baekhyun, an icy glare that has the King shivering.

“Leave.” Baekhyun commands and the room is quickly emptied. “You too, Kyungsoo.”

“But brother─”

“Get out!” Baekhyun snaps. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, finishes his drink and stands up to leave.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Chanyeol grumbles once they’re alone and the doors are closed. “How dare you─”

“Should I remind you, you’re speaking to your King.” Baekhyun says calmly, turning his back to Chanyeol and moving to one side of the room so he can serve himself a drink.

Baekhyun feels an arm circling his waist and a warm body pressing against him. “You know you’re more than that.”

“Hands off.” Baekhyun grunts, trying to push the man away.

“Stop.” Chanyeol’s voice is commanding. Baekhyun’s body stiffens, stopping any attempt at wriggling away. “I know you’ve missed me.” The lord whispers in his ear. “You can throw all the fits you want, but we both know you miss me in your bed, my King.”

Baekhyun’s expression darkens. He manages to push Chanyeol away and finish pouring the liquor in his glass to then chug it all down in one go.

“Why don’t you return to that terrible imitation of a prince charming you brought with you and leave me alone?”

“Ah, so there it is. You’re jealous.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“And you are insane.”

“Alright.” Chanyeol shrugs. “I’ll go. You won’t see me again unless it’s completely necessary.” He makes a pause. “Or, you can ask me to stay and I’m all yours.” Chanyeol waits patiently for an answer, but after a minute of silence from Baekhyun’s part, he nods and sighs. His King is the most stubborn person in the planet. “Understood, Your Majesty.” He says and turns around to leave.

Baekhyun listens to the sound of footsteps walking away from him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Baekhyun is known among his people for being a stern king, but all his pride disappears whenever this man is near him; he admits, he wants Chanyeol more than he wants the crown on his head.

“Chanyeol.” He calls before the man can reach for the door. “Don’t go.”


End file.
